The insurance industry has begun exploring the use of telematics sensors and other location-aware devices in motor vehicles as a way of determining driver behavior and, from this, driver risk for the purposes of underwriting, pricing, renewing, and servicing vehicle insurance. The devices can capture very high frequency information on location, speed, vehicle handling, vehicle characteristics, and other factors, which can be used in setting vehicle insurance rates. This data may be used to identify safety events, such as a moment of relatively high deacceleration (e.g., a “hard brake” event). The data may also indicate if a vehicle is often driven during times of relatively high risk (e.g., late at night) and/or at speeds above a pre-determined threshold (e.g., above 75 miles per hour). It can be difficult to encourage drivers to provide such data and/or to adjust driving habits in ways that may lower risk. The relationships between telematics data (e.g., where and when safety events occur) and the real world can be difficult for a driver to understand. For example, a driver might not realize that he frequently makes abrupt stops at a particular intersection.